legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Linkara
"I AM A MAN!" *PUNCH* ''- Linkara '''Linkara' is a character from Channel Awesome channel who reviews stuff like Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Spoony, Angry Joe and AVGN. His hat and jacket resemble the ones worn by Indiana Jones in a way. Best Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero and Ciel Worst Enemies: Mechakrara, Dr. Insano and the Elder God Played by: Lewis Lovhaug The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Linkara will debut here and join forces with V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel and the Crusaders against Mechuckles, the Elder God, the Sith Stalker and Prince Phobos. Mostly to face his archenemy and robotic counterpart Mechakara He will be the sixth main member and character of the team. He will also be the first new V Crusader to join the team. He arrives at the office to greet The Helper Squad and The V Crusaders becoming a member of the latter. He encounters Sir Slicer and is ready to take him, But it's Wolverine who decides to go on him.He and the group go back to the base, but Ares shows up on them, thankfully Asura defeats him. Linkara and Lizbeth fight Mechakara, he he hands his gun to Lizbeth which she uses on Mechakara.. Prince Phobos introduces himself to the two and gives them the four one one on Mechuckles. He also meets Issac Clarke and wishes King Koopa good luck on his mission in Ice Cave. When the other helper squad members arrive, Linkara gets mad at Tourettes guy because the guy thinks Linkara stole his beer. He fights Mechakara and manages to destroy him. Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, and Knuckles (who wanted to join them) fights and defeats Elder God. The Wrath of God of War TBA Legends of Light and Darkness Linkara joins Lizbeth in her investigation with his crew regarding the League of Darkness. Linkara leads Pollo, Linksano and Finevoice in his operations. However he wonders where 90s kid went when Linksano answers that he went to read Bloodgun, he isn't surprised. When the heroes finish looking at Weil's plans, he gets the heroes to load on the arsenal of freedom. Linkara investigates the area with Zero, Harvey Finevoice, V and Alucard in order to make sure it's safe while Lizbeth, Ciel, Linksano and Pollo send the message. Linkara learns Malefor is the dark master Lizbeth mentioned. Lizbeth shows up out of nowhere and wonders how she got there like that and he learns a lot from her about Lizbeth's plan, though he wonders what she's up to. Linkara believes that Katara is the key to learn about Dr. Weil's plans despite the fact she is brainwashed.. He learns about Lizbeth's friend Bender and Slade when V and Lizbeth point out who Finevoice found. Linkara spies on Katara and tries to bring her in which he does with the help of his friends, Hunson Abadeer and Sigma. Linkara learns about Operation Destroyer and points out insane the dragon is and agrees with Alucard that having Bender show what's going on is the idea. Linkara is given the directions to Malefor's Mountain and he takes the others there where Hunson and Zero promise that they're coming for Weil. Linkara and the gang run into Patch and Colette and help from with Lord Shen. Linkara personally faces and kills Shen. Linkara then does another kill by saving Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Jesu Otaku and AVGN from the Entity. He uses manipulation on the Entity to defeat it where it committed suicide. Linkara returns to the heroes and informs they he did defeat the Entity. Linkara asks who's next on the chopping block and Lizbeth tells it's Quantirch. Linkara learns of Sigma's demise and asks Linksano to find where it came from. Linkara gets a message from Weil which gets Lizbeth and Zero after him. Linkara then doesn't notice Pollo leaving to save them and becomes sad when his friend is killed by Dr. Weil. Linkara joins the Alpha Team to fight Relius Clover in the final battle. Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona. Linkara works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non exitant and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Linkara helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan who Maka takes revenge on for the hell she was put through because of his selfish actions.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. He helps the heroes fight the boys and Pan which they need to do twice due to Gold. They also find some Titan which gets Bender suspicious. After dealing with pan, they were eaten by the Niburu though Cas brings them back and they go their separate ways. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Allies and enemies Friends: 90s kid, Iron Liz, Pollo, Harvey Finevoice, Dr. Linksano, Nostalgia Critic, Spoony, Angry Joe, Nostalgia Chick, Bennett the Sage, Jew Wario, Suede, Film Brain, Benzai, MarzGurl, Lupa, Phelous, Todd in the Shadows, Nash, V, Alucard, Lizbeth, Zero, Ciel, Wolverine, Callohun, Homer Simpson, Jeremie Depois, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Starkiller, Cruger, Juno, Caboose, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Proxy, the Helper Squad, Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, the King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil, Asura (Asura's Wrath), the Terminator, Issac Clarke, King Koopa, Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., Missing Link, Patch, Collette, Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Vinny Enemies: Dr. Insano, Mechakara, Lord Vyce, the Entity, Holokara, Malachite, the Executor, General Zod, Turell, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker, the Elder God, the Robotic Empire, Phobos' group, Dr. Weil, Discord, Malefor, the League of Darkness Gallery linkara 1-1.jpg linkara 10.jpg linkara 11.jpg linkara 12.jpg linkara 13.jpg linkara 14.jpg linkara 15.jpg linkara 2.jpg linkara 3.jpg linkara 4.jpg linkara 5.jpg linkara 6.png linkara 7.jpg linkara 8.jpg linkara 9.jpg linkara.png Linkara 1.jpg linkara 16.png linkara 17.png linkara 18.png linkara 19.png linkara 20.png linkara 21.png linkara 22.png linkara 23.png linkara 24.png linkara 25.png linkara 26.png linkara 27.png linkara 28.png linkara 29.png linkara 30.png linkara 31.png Snapshot - 45link.jpg Snapshot - 46link.jpg Snapshot - 47link.jpg Snapshot - 48link.jpg Snapshot - 49.jpg Snapshot - 50link.jpg Snapshot - 51link.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Guile Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Sexy characters Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Chosen ones Category:Gun Users Category:Second in Command Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:The V Crusaders Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Badass Normal Category:The AT4W Crew Category:Characters hailing from the Atop The 4th wall Universe Category:Partner Category:Hat Wearer Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Team heroes Category:Tech Users Category:V Crusaders appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Guest Stars Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:V Crusaders appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Strategists Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Major Characters in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Breakout Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters on board for Lizbeth and Boomer to form a relationship Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lewis Lovhaug Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Main Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:Magic Users Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Sonofjafar's story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Main Characters of The P Team Trilogy Adventures Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Main Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Main Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story